Don't think you know everything!
by actresssoftball2001
Summary: Ally has friends back in Seaford that taught her, her hidden talents. Some people are out to get Ally. Well she has some trouble with Team Austin along the way. Can Team Austin and Kick help her out. Auslly/Kick!
1. Chapter 1

Ally's pov.

Beep...beep...beep I slam my hand down on my alarm clock. I get up and go to the bathroom. Wait I need to intorduce myself. Well I'm Allyson Marie Dawson, but people call me Ally. I am 17 and i have like 4 friends Austin, Trish, and Dez. Together we make Team Austin. I write the songs, Austin sings them, Trish is the manger, and Dez is the video director. Team Austin just thinks i write songs, what they don't know is i used to live in Seaford. When i was there i meet Jack Berwer and Kim Crawford. They were my best friends, they taught me alot of things that people don't know about. People think i am ugly, were granny clothes, and can't do anything but write songs.

When i was in Seaford, i was a whole other person. I was shoulda like Trish. The things that people don't know about me is that i can dance really well, gymnastics, sing, play all sorts of instruments, and i am a 4th degree black belt in kartre. The things i love the most is dancing, and kartre. Jack and me used to go to dance and kartre contests all the time before i moved.

I looked at the time and realized i had been thinking for the past 30 mintues and i was already dressed and hair and makeup was fixed. Jack said i did that all the time but i don't know how though. I was wearing and flower dress and my ankle boots. My hair was it's eeryday look down and wavy with my bangs cliped back, and my make nautral.

I was walked down stairs and grabbed an apple and a water and walked to school. Yes i have car, but people will be like how does ally dawson hae a car. If you have noicted i don't like attention, that is why i hide my talents.

I was walking down the hallway, when i heared something.

'' why are you guys even friends with ally anyway,'' cassidy asked the gang

'' actually we r pretending for her songs she wants to be in the music industry but she won't make it she can't do ANYTHING i tell you anything she can bearly write songs when i get famous i am leaving her," austin said

''Well that is were you are wrong my ex-friend'' i thought

I walked away, you want to use me go ahead but you will regret it.

The first few classes went by fast now i was in gym with the gang. This is the first class i have with them.

'' hey alls,'' austin said with a smile

I smiled an said as cheerly as possible'' hey aus,''

'' i heared we are having a dance and gymnstics class starting today,'' he said

'' hey i can just see ally,'' dez said doing me fake dance move the one where i look like a monkey. They all strarting make fun of me. I had to admit it hurt with them talking and making fun of me but i never show weekness

i fake laughed and turned when i heared the teacher talk.

'' alright as you have heared i am quiting and they are having a dance and gym class so i want you to meet your new teacher and two new students that came with her,'' the teacher said walking out.

When the teacher and new students came in a couldn't believe my eyes. It was , Kim, and Jack. I heared whistles andute heys towards Kim and Jack. I turned around so they would not see me.

'' Okay hello everyone i am and this is kim and jack, they are advanced students kim does kartre and gym and jack does dance and kartre,'' she said

Okay have of you come with me and,'' she stoped

She looked at Kim and Jack then they all looked this way oh no

''Ally,'' they said

Everyone looked this way and i looked up at them.

"hey,'' i said


	2. Chapter 2

Hey gus thank for the reviews! Here is the second chapter!

Ally's pov.

Everyone looked at me. Everyone looked sooooo confused.

Then before i knew it i was being hugged really tight.

'' Als we have missed you,'' jack said giving me a hug, all the girls glared at me.

'' hey Alls,'' kim squeled and hugged me

'' Allyson Dawson long time no see,'' Miss sue said hugging me

'' Okay ally what is going on and who are these people,'' austin said

''Ally do we know them,'' trish asked

'' Okay if everyone is confused Ally here has been best friends with me and kim since we could walk, we used to live in Seaford till a thing happened and Ally had to move here and we moved here cause for things you should not know, Ally we will tell you later. We meet each other cause we all used to do dance, kartre, and gym together and Miss sue is our teacher,'' Jack said

I really did not want him tell them all that, but i can't hide it forever. Everyone looked at me in shock.

'' Ally take dance, gym and kartre yea right where is the camrea, are you trying to prank us,'' austin said

'' yea ally dance like this,'' said dez and did that monkey move

'' Yea and i am pretty sure that if ally tried to do a cartwheel she would fall and break her neck let alone do kartre,'' trish said

Okay that hurt.

Jack and Kim looked pissed. '' Oh yea plus i am ally best friend so bye,bye,'' austin said

'' oh no your not,'' jack and kim yelled. Everyoe was just watching the scene in front of them unfold. I just shut my mouth and smriked. With Jack and Kim sticking up for me i knew things would get ugly.

'' you don't know anything about ally,'' kim said

'' sure we do we know everything about ally i know that she loves pickles, she play pinao, her fav. color is red, she hates sports, she is really shy likes flower dresses, and she can not do and hates evrything that guy listed,'' austin said. Trish and Dez nodded. Boy were they so wrong i thought.

" No ally does not like pickles she likes pizza, she does play piano and she sings she loves that, but not as much as dancing, kartre, and gym, she loves softball she played on a travel team for 8 years, her fav. color is purple, she likes to speak her mind, she is fiesty, she will kick anyones butt if they get in her way, she does not care what anyone thinks about her, and i sooooo need to take her shopping cause she hates the stuff she is wearing right now, so you know noting about ally dawson,'' kim said

During that Jack had walked over beside me and we watched with amused faces. I smirked and started clapping getting eeryones attention. Kim turned around to me and smiled. Team Austin and everyone else stood there with shocked faces. I smirked and said,'' good job kimmy,'' i walked up to the center of the cricle that had gathered around.

Okay guys i was going to keep going but i don't know know what to do help me out please!

Review please! ~ Meg~


	3. Chapter 3

Nobody's pov.

After kim finshed sticking up for ally and correcting austin the three were in the middle of the crowd. No one belevied Kim, Ally, or Jack that ally could do any of that stuff. Team Austin didn't know who these people were, but they were getting on their nerves. They thught they were making all of this up. Austin didnt believe a word that came out of the three's mouth. He knew ally. Or so he thought. Team Austin was about to say something , but the teacher talked.

Austin's pov.

''Okay class today we are going to show you kartre,gym, and dance,'' Miss sue said,

''Okay everyone pick one or two partners,'' she said,

I was going to pick ally, even though she can't dance, but when i looked up Kim and Jack had her clamped by the arms. Gosh i hate those guys, they think they can come and steal ally think again. I walked over to them and glared at kim and Jack, the two glared back.

''hey alls want to be my part...,'' i asked back was cut off by Jack and Kim

" sorry but she is our partner,'' they said

" i think ally can chose for her self,'' i looked at ally '' what do you say ally,'' i asked

'' sorry austin , but jack is my dance and kartre partner and kim is my gym partner,'' she said smirking. Which i found creepy. ''ok,'' i said

Ally's pov.

'' okay class my two advanced students are going to dance and do some kartre moves,'' miss sue said

" what are yu talking about ally can't dance,'' cassidy said, everyone nodded

I smirked '' hit it kim,'' i yelled

A hip hop song came on and me and jack knew the dance. We started dancing, when we finshed everyone was shocked.

"okay kartre,'' i said

He nodded and we did some moves me and jack are at the same level. We fought for about 5 mintues and it end wih Jack down on his side holding his stomach. " dang ally i don't remeber you being that good,'' he said

Yet again everyone was shocked but the people that usually bully me looked sorta scared. I smirked, i seem tto be doing that alot latly.

Next was gym, me and kim got in our spots and did all sorts of flips and tricks, we ended it off by doind a double back flip. We stood up and hive fived. Miss sue came up to use. '' ally i see you hve not lost your touch,'' she said. I smiled and said never could i lose it. She let us go we went to change when team austin came over and did not look happy. I smile/smirked thi is going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys thanks sooooo much for the reviews. Okay i am looking for a new charcter i need a name, age, and how she looks. Okay guys review for that plz, alright here is the chapter.

Trish's pov.

I was shocked that ally kept all that from me. I thought we were best friends, we told each other everything. Oooo when i get my hands on her. Austin and Dez must have thought the same thing, cause they had the same look on their faces. We looked at each other and i nodded. we all walked over there with mad looks.

Nobody's pov.

Team Austin walked over to ally, and ally just smirked, Kim and Jack were confused, but glared at them. They all looked at Ally.

"ally how come you didn't tell us any of that, i thought we were bet friends and best friends don't keep secerts from each other,'' yelled austin, trish and dez nodded angrily. Ally face suddenly turned to stepped up to them and looked them right in the eye.

"don't keep secert's,'' she yelled, team austin took a step back. They have never seen Ally like this. " don't keep secerts my but, i heared all of you this moring,'' she yelled. They acted confused hoping she was not talking bout what they thought she wa talking about.

'' yea the one where i wear granny clothes, or i am not talented, or that you are leaving me when you get famous you are leaving me, huh huh is that the truth austin that you are leaving me,'' she asked then she got right up to his face and whispered, '' well guess what that means,'' '' what,'' he asked a littled scared. ''that means you can find another songwriter, cause i am done, i am going to contine my dancing and kartre carrer with Jack and Kim,'' she said.

Austin did not want her to leave, he didn't mean anything he said. Then he also remebered how they were all making fun of her before classes. All this cause of the stupid populars, but he was not going to show weakness he was still mad at her for keeping that from them, he thought he might have a little war with this and he was going to win and have ally all to him self cause he had a plan to get rid of Jack and Kim.

He smirked and said,'' well why would i say it if it wasn't true,''

Ally looked mad and shoc... Before he could finsh his thought he was down on the floor. He looked up and saw Jack he looked like he was about to kill Austin. Austin had to admit he was scared alot. He knew just in seconds of seeing Jack, Kim, and Ally together he knew they would do anything to protect each other.

''what did you say moon, don't make me kill you,'' he whispered really low

Austin wasn't about to show this guy he could do this, so austin smiled and said,'' well i said it i true.'' Jack raised a hand to punch him, but he was being pulled off of austin by ally. Austin hopped up and smiled and said,'' Ally i knew you would not let that guy hu..,'' Before he could finsh he felt something hit hi chin and everthing went black.

Review Plz! Don't forget to think up and charcter!

I'll update soon mabye not tomorrow night i don't!

Peace Out ~Meg~


	5. Chapter 5

Okay guys so sorry it has been a couple of days but i am back! Okay so i asked for some character ideas and there is one by emelrocks! Review!

Ally's pov.

Austin was talking and said it was true what he said. I was mad and shocked. I was looking at Austin when Jack all of a sudden jumped on him. He whispered something to Austin. Austin was scared, but shook it off and said the samething he just said. Jack was about to punch him, but i pulled him off. Austin said he knew i would not let ja... but i cut him off by punching him and walked off with kim and jack. He wants a fight well he's got one. I looked back to see trish there in shock and dez helping austin. I am good. I walked off with kim to the mall while jack went to unpack.

Austin pov.

I woke up with a pain in my chin. I made a sound a cute blonde haired, blue eyed girl about my age turned around and walked over to me. " Hi I'm Melody, the nurse's daughter, do you want anything,'' he asked. I decide to flirt and little bit. " yea your number,'' i said. She blushed and looked down. She walked over to the desk and got out a pill and gave it to me. I took it then she dismissed me, but before she gave me her number. " call me sometime,'' she said then winked. I smiled and walked out. I looked around and no one was here. Gosh how long was i out and what happened. I looked around and saw dez at the school's doors on his phone. He looked up ad saw me and waved me over. I jogged over.

" hey dude how ya feeling,'' he said

" i feel ok, but what happened,'' i asked

He looked at me and said, '' ally punched you''

"gosh that girl can pack a punch,'' i said holding my jaw

'' yea,'' he said. We heared a door open and close. We looked uo and i saw Melody. I smiled and jogged over. " hey Melody,'' i yelled to her. She turned around, saw me and stopped.

" yea,'' she said

" i was wondering if you would like to go on a date to night,'' i asked her

She smiled and nodded, '' that sounds like fun pick me up at 6:00,'' she said

I nodded we said goodbye and walked away. This is going to be a good night.

Ally pov.

Me and kim were in the mall picking up some new clothes. We were trying all sorts of outfits. When we were through we went upto the counter and there stood trish. She was sitting there reading a mag. when i rang the bell like 500 hudered times. She grunted and said,'' welcome to forever 21 one ho... ."" She looked up to see me and i smirked and he snarled. '' What do you want,'' she said. " wow trish i figured you would take my side, but i guess i was wrong,'' i said. She laughed and creepy laugh. " be on your side, you punched austin,'' he said

"Well he deserved it yall were the ones talking behide my back about me and used me, i mean i thought we were best friends, but i guess that was wrong,'' i said. She looked like she was about to cry, but covered it up with an evil look. " Whatever, what do you want,'' she said/asked. Kim put a stack of clothes up there and so did I. " ally you dont wear stuff like this,'' she said. "yes she does she used to wear it all the time in Seaford,'' kim said and picked up the bags. "come on alls,''kim said and followed her. '' she looks like a lost puppy with you,'' she said. " yea well she can get over it,'' i said. " come on lets go get jack,'' she said.

Dez's pov.

I was helping austin with his date. I thought he likeda ally, i knew what he said about ally this moring was not true. He talks about how he needs her everyday. He just wanted to fit in, but i didn't know he would go this far with it. Now he and ally are at war and i have no clue who is going to win.

Okay guys i know this is not the best chapter, but i an still looking for more charaters, yes melody will be in the story and i would also would REALLY like some ideas for the story. Please help me out! Thanks guys! Review!

~Meg~


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note

Okay guys sorry if you thought this was chapter, but i might be a little while cause i am stumped. If i could get some ideas to help me out that would be SOOOOOOO helpful. Also i would like you to check my new story "The Police Officer'' it i on my profile!

Thank You!

~Meg~


	7. Chapter 7

okay i am soooo sorry for taking so long to update but i am back now! Okay so i looked at some the reviews and i just want to say thank you guys sooo much for the ideas and stuff. I will use a lot of them, i wanted to give shout outs to the ones that had the ideas, but there are so many thanks you guys. Now on with the story!

* * *

Jack's pov.

I was in the mall food court, when I saw the girls. "hey girls,'' i said

''hey jack,'' they both said

'' okay you two have been a part for three years and you two still do that,'' i said.

''some things never change,'' ally said, then she turned serious. ''why did you guys move from Seaford,'' she asked.

'' well my mom died a couple of years ago,'' kim said, '' and since then i haved lived with jack,''

'' and my dad got took to jail for drug use and miss sue took us in and we moved to Miami,'' i finshed.

Ally had tears in her eyes and she never cries but when it comes to us she will do anything.

'' o my gosh guys i am so sorry,'' she said,

''it's okay alls but we have something to tell you,'' kim said

'' what,'' she asked getting rid of the tears

'' you know the Black Dragons,'' i asked, she nodded

'' ok well me and kim were walking around the mall one day and they came up,'' i said thinking of that day.

_me and kim were walking when the Black Dragons came up. _

_'' hey do yall know where Ally Dawson is located,'' Frank asked, _

_We did but we would never tell. _

_'' no,'' kim said _

_'' Well since you were such good friends with her i would think you would know.'' Frank said coming towards Kim and toching her cheek and she looked uncomfortable. I stepped infornt of kim._

_'' get away from her,'' i growled, i did't let anyone touch kim and ally. You could call me protective. _

_''What are you going to do about it huh jack,'' he said _

_He tried to grab her but i pushed him and a fight started and a Joe came over. "What is going on over here,'' she said. She couldnt see us but she heard us. Then Frank got right in my face and growled. '' I would watch your back jack cause i will find that littled brown headed friend of your and when i do it a wont be pretty,'' '' you wont touch her,'' i growled. Then the turned and walked off. _

Ally's eyes were wide and then she her face turned mean. " I would like to see them try to get me,'' she said

Even though ally could take care of her self i still worried.

Austin's pov.

I was in my room getting ready for my date, with the help of Dez.

'' I still dont get how ally could not tell us this stuff,'' i said

'' i know but i cant belive we said that stuff this moring,'' he said

He was right i really didnt mean that but i wanted to become a popular so bad.

" i know but i wanted to be a popular so bad,'' i said

Then Dez turned around angerily.

'' who cares austin if your popular, you have good friends all those populars are fake, you were so stupid not to see what was in fornt of you, i know you care about ally you talk about her everyday in good way but all you cared about was becomeing popular, gosh you ugh, you know what maybe ally had a good reason for not telling us did you ever think about that, you ugh you know what i am leaving and when you are smart enough to see what is in fornt of you let me know,'' he said then left i was sooooooo shocked.

* * *

okay i wanted to make it longer but i have school so i will update tomorrow! Review Please!

~Meg~


	8. Chapter 8

Austin's pov.

What did i do, ugh now i have lost ally and dez.

_You brought this to your self austin_

_who is that_

_your mind dumdo _

_hey who you calling dumdo, dumdo _

_austin you do know that i am the voice inside your mind so you just called yourself dumdo_

_oh _

_stupid _

_hey i heard that _

_whatever _

_anyway why am talking to myself _

_cause your stupid, you dont know what you have in fornt of you, you just lost your two best friends _

_i know dont remind me _

i sat down and put my head in my hands

i have to fix this but how i have to get them to forgive me but first i have to take care of the one who started it all Cassidy.

(Time skip... Monday at school)

Austin's pov.

I was walking down the hall when i ran into Cassidy.

''Hey aus,'' she said

I did not like that, only ally calls me that.

"first off cassidy dont call me that and second move out of the way i have to find ally,''i said through gritted teeth.

'' why i thought you didnt like her,'' she said confused and angry

'' you know what i lied, you know me and ally have been best friends for years, and noting is going to change that,'' i said

'' austin i thought you were mad at her and she was mad at you,'' she said

'' no i am not mad at her i was at first but i am not now cause i figured she should be more mad at me cause i said those things about when her when i didnt mean it at all,'' he said

'' austin she doesnt care about you she only cares about that stuff of hers,'' she yelled

i was about to say something but someone cut me off i turned around to see ALLY!

Ally's pov.

i was walking down the hall with Jack and Kim when i heard lound talking. The voices sounded like austin and cassidy. I stopped and listened.

" hey aus,'' she said

I was the only one that called him that.

'' first off cassidy dont call me that and second moe out of the way i need to go talk to ally,'' he said through gritted teeth. Wait he needed to talk to me.

''why i thought you didnt like her,'' she said confused and angry

'' you know what i lied,you know me and ally have been best friends for years, and noting is going to change that,'' he said. Aww i knew he didnt mean the stuff he said, he was just trying to be popular. I know what you are thinking shouldnt i be mad that he picked popular over me, but he has a mean dad and he wants to make him happy.

''austin i thought you were mad at her and she was mad at you,'' she said

'' no i am not mad at her i was at first but i am not now cause i figured she should be mad at me cause i said those thigs about her when i didnt mean it at all,'' he said

" austin she doesnt care about you he cares about that stuff of hers,'' she yelled

What, oh she did not i was mad.

No one, and i mean noone say anyting like that to my friends they come first.

Austin was about to say something when i cut him off.

"what did you just say,'' i yelled

Austin turned around and wasshocked. Cassidy looked at me shocked. I figured she would be i was dressed different. I was dressed in jeans and a pink see through shirt and boots that came up almost to me knees. i had makeup on and my dark brown hair was gone and i had blonde tips and it was really curly. Cassidy then shook off the shock and smirked.

" i said you only care about..,'' she started but was cut off by me grabbing her wrist and twisting it. She cried out in pain.

"want to say it now,'' i said through gritted teeth.

"Cassidy you needed to know when it comes to my friends i dont play around,'' i said

I let go of her wrist and she said,'' you know one is your friend Dorkson,'' she said

Just then Kim, Jack, Austin, and Trish and Dez that popped up out of no where said '' i am,'' i smiled team austin was back and kim and jack too.

Okay guys i am very picky and i know in the summary it said something different. But Ally, Austin, Trish, Dez, Kim and Jack are all friends and the things that Jack and KIm told Ally is going to come into place in stead, so please keep reading reveiw what you think! Thanks Guys!

~Meg~


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys i am soooooo sorry i havent update in a while. I have been sick and i have school. I have also been having probs with my boyfriend so i have not been able to update and i am so sorry. Well here is chapter 9. Enjoy!

Ally's pov.

Cassidy looked at us all and glared. Then she walked, well more liked stomped away. Then I turned to Team Austin and they looked and me and all said, " Ally we are so, so, so, sorry.''

"Guys its ok, i mean i uderstand why you did it, you wanted to be popular,'' I said

"No, ally its not okay i mean your more important than any of that, im still mad at my self for say that,'' austin said as he turned to look me in the eye.

"You guys are supposed to be mad at me to, i mean i lied to you guys,'' i said

''But you must've had a good reason to,'' trish said

"well lets just pretend this week didnt even happen except you guys get to meet the real me and jack and kim too,'' i said smiling. They all smiled, i have the best of friends, but i feel like all thats about to change for some reason.

Austin's pov.

She smilied. She has the prettiest smile. Yes, i have a crush on Ally Dawson, i still want to beat me self up for treating her that way. I turned to see ally trying to get me attention.

''Hello, earth to austin, Austin,'' she said

''What,'' i said

'' You have been looking at me for the past five mins,'' she said worried

'' Dont worry i am fine,'' i said and the bell rung

Ally turned to Kim and Jack. "Do you guys know were you are going,'' she asked

''Um no here is are schedule,'' kim said handing ally a piece of paper

(A/N: Team Austin has the same schudule and so do kim and jack.)

Ally's Schudule:

Algebra

Oral Comm.

English

Biology

Gym

Lunch

History

ICT2

Kim and Jack's schudule:

Algebra

Oral Comm.

Biology

English

Gym

Lunch

ICT2

History

" hey we have 3 classes and lunch togther,'' ally said

"well thats good and bad,'' jack said

"yea, i know,'' ally said

"Well since we have the first class together follow us,'' i said reading the paper over ally's shoulder.

Then we all went to class.

(Time skip to gym)

Austin's pov.

We all walked into the gym and waited for the teacher. Then Mrs. Sue came out.

"Okay class today ally, kim and jack are going to teach us some fighting skills, so everyone out to the floor and you guys take it away while i take care of some stuff,'' she said and walked away leaving them in charge.

"okay guys we are going to show you some skills first everone get lose,'' ally said steping up

I groaned just get to her. " do we have to al,'' i said in a whinny tone

''Yes aus you have to,'' she said smirking

Then Cassidy stepped out. This should be fun.

"Why should we listen to you,'' she said and the populars nodded

"cause it is what you have to do and if you fall or pull something on that pretty body of yours i just going to so i told you so,'' she said

everyone laughed except Cassidy and her people, even though they are trying to hold back a laugh.

"whatever,'' she said and roll eyed her eyes as everyone one losened up.

Then ally called out a person to fight her. She picked Cassidy.

Cassidy came up and they got into fighting stand, and jack blew the whistle

Cassidy threw a punch and Ally ducked and Cassidy bent down and knocked ally off her feet. She came back up quickly shocked. Cassidy saw her face and smirked and said,'' one thing you didnt know about me Dorkson is i took kartre to im one belt away from a black.''

Ally didnt looked Cassidy and Ally broke out into a fight and well lets just say Ally flipped cassidy on to her back and ally won.

The bell rung and Ally walked over to Cassidy and said,'' is that all you got,'' Then we all turned around only to be meet by a bunch of guys in black and red suits and i head ally whisper beside me,'' the black dragons,''


End file.
